


Starry Night

by KwanMarkhyuck



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Murder, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Pillow Fights, Robbery, Sleepovers, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwanMarkhyuck/pseuds/KwanMarkhyuck
Summary: Bambam's the night, but he's missing the stars in his life. The sky over him seems so dull in the loneliness enveloping him. He's in love with his best friend; he's in love with the most popular person in the school. Bambam's not popular, he's the opposite. Yugyeom isn't his best friend - that's just his fantasies decieving his vision and mind - but he truly believes that someday Yugyeom will fall for him. That he does ... and he falls hard indeed.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	1. Chapter 1

Bambam couldn't stop the excitement bursting into his heart as Kim Yugyeom advanced towards him. His eyes were someone else but that didn't necessarily mean that he wasn't going to talk to him. Right? Park Jimin was next to Bambam watching the scene with amusement in his eyes. Jimin knew Yugyeom; he was friends with his best friend: Jeon Jungkook. He couldn't contain his laughter when Yugyeom walked straight past an eager Bambam like he didn't exist.

"Don't laugh, Jiminie-hyung." He scowled then pouted, his lower lip jutting out. If only Yugyeom had noticed him. Jimin smirked.

"Yugyeom! Come here!" He called. Yugyeom turned with furrowed eyebrows to see who had said his name. When he saw Jimin, he smiled and made a beeline for him.

"Hey, Jimin." He chirped and gave Jimin a hug that Jimin gladly returned. Bambam froze in pure terror and turned to sneakily run off. Now that Yugyeom was in front of him, the confidence he had before evaporated and he curled in on his own shyness. However, Jimin had other ideas as he caught Bambam's shoulder and dragged him back. Despite being small, Jimin was actually really strong and he proved that by keeping Bambam in place.

"Yugyeom, you remember Bambam, right?" Jimin asked and Yugyeom looked around in shock. His eyes travelled up Jimin's arm and onto the shoulder he was gripping tightly. Bambam squirmed under his touch. Yugyeom stared at Bambam in surprise. He had never seen this Bambam before despite Jimin saying that they had met before. Yugyeom was pretty sure he would remember a face like Bambam's.

"No, I don't. I've never seen or met _him_ in my life." He said and his voice became icy. Bambam blushed and looked at the floor like it would carry him away or swallow him up. Something in him crumbled and cracked apart. Jimin's eyes widened.

"Yuggie, that was rude!" Jimin exclaimed. Bambam jerked out of Jimin’s grip and looked up defiantely.

"He's right to speak to me like that anyway, so why skirt around the tone?" Bambam asked, quietly. Jimin gasped and put a hand over his mouth in shock, staring at Bambam in concern.

"You don't really mean that -" 

"Yes, I do. Jiminie-hyung, I do mean it more than you ever will know." Bambam told him, miserably. An awkward silence descended on the trio. Bambam's thoughts were running wild in his mind and he couldn't concentrate on anything. So, when Jungkook bounded into Bambam, squealing his name, Bambam screamed in terror. Jungkook burst into laughter and Bambam chuckled, pushing Jungkook's weight off him.

"Ah, hyung." He shouted as he fell. Jungkook caught Bambam's jacket and they both tumbled to the floor, Jungkook cushioning Bambam's fall. Jungkook groaned and held his head. Bambam just laughed and rolled onto his back, next to Jungkook.

"That's what you get, Kookie, for scaring the crap out of me." Bambam said and pushed himself to his feet. He extended an arm to Jungkook, who took it gratefully and was helped to his feet. He stumbled and Bambam caught him before he could facepalm the floor for a second time. Jimin and Bambam burst into laughter at the clueless look on Jungkook’s face.

"What?" He asked, innocently and Bambam shook his head.

"Nothing." He murmured and smirked at Jimin, who winked at him knowingly. Bambam giggled.

"I'm still here guys." Yugyeom waved to get the attention of the other three he so desperately seeked. Something about making Bambam laugh drifted into his mind and he wanted to hear Bambam laugh like that for him. He didn't know where these feelings were suddenly coming from and he didn't like them one bit. Huffing, he crossed his arms as the others finally noticed him.

"I'm so sorry," Bambam said, sarcastically. "I didn't see _you_ there." Bambam spat. Yugyeom retracted in surprise at the venom lacing the olders tongue. Was it just his imagination or was Bambam actually seething in anger?

"Bambam!" Jimin and Jungkook cried together in alarm.

"Shut it." Bambam glared at them then turned his attention to Yugyeom with a burning ball of fire positioned in his eyes. He inclined his head slightly to the side with a scowl. "This is between me and _him."_ Bambam pointed a finger at Yugyeom, his finger shaking with rage. Bambam advanced towards Yugyeom and time slowed down as Bambam neared him. His heart thumped in his chest, thinking about what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**I rewrote this Chapter because although the other was somewhat entertaining, I didn’t like it when I read through it, so I made another one. I started to do their accounts of it instead like P.O.V's.**

** Kim Yugyeom **

“Listen, jerk wad, people’s lives aren’t something you can mess with as easily as you’re doing now. Do you speak to your Eomma with that foul mouth? Ha, I think not, so don’t you dare think about talking to me like that. I may be ‘lower' than you in terms of social status, but that definitely doesn’t stop me from kicking your ass. Jimin’s my friend, so I’ll restrain from doing anything rash, but right now you’re getting on my bloody last nerve. Shut your trap and let me finish.” Bambam growled when I opened my mouth to protest about Bambam's statement. I hadn’t meant to sound so rude and judgemental ... it had just come out that way. Bambam ran a shaky hand through his already thick and messy locks, lips pulling down into a frown, a line creasing between his eyebrows and I desperately wanted to smoothen it out. “Do you know what it’s like going through things like depression and anxiety, social anxiety especially in this case — what if you had social anxiety? Would you want someone like yourself to come up to you and plainly state in that tone that they don’t like them — indicating this of course – _indicating_.” Bambam raised a single eyebrow at me and I gulped and shook my head, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “ _Exactly_ , so next time when you speak to me, do it with way more respect then I just received otherwise you’ll really be on my bad list. Hear me?” Bambam questioned and I nodded. With a slight smile, Bambam leaned closer, eyebrows raising up. “I’m guessing Jimin invited you to his party after school; am I correct?” Again, I nodded when Bambam next spoke, eyes following every movement. “Good, meet us outside of the school gates when the bell rings for the end of the day.” Bambam told me then grabbed Jimin’s arm and dragged him away and out of sight, mine and Jungkook’s gazes following them the whole way until they disappeared behind the corner. Jungkook turned to me, eyebrows shooting up to his hair line.

“Is there something going on Yuggie, something between you and Bambammie?” He asked and I shook my head, eyes becoming slightly distant as I stared at the spot where Bambam had disappeared. “Oh, ok, that’s good because Bambam has had a hard life and I’m glad that he’s — well, that you’re so understanding that Bambam doesn’t need anymore trauma in his life. Especially after what happened last year, I mean it was pretty bad and I don’t think Bambammie has recovered yet. I actually need to ask him about that ...” Jungkook trailed off as my head had whipped to him and we both ad thought that my neck had snapped.

“Oh my God, are you okay? That looked like it bloody hurt ... are you ~”

“I’m fine.” I interrupted him and Jungkook fell silence as I pushed a lock of raven black hair behind my ear. “What ... what exactly happened last year with Bambammie — I mean Bambam that made him so ... like that? Was it something I said that triggered something or was it just the fact that I was being an absolute jerk about things?” I asked, not actually expecting him to answer the second question because it was rhetorical, but Jungkook being Jungkook answered it without hesitation.

“Both, to be honest.” I leaned closer as Jungkook started to speak. “Well, when Bambam, Jimin, Seokjin, Mark, Youngjae and I were out one day and we were ... we were ~” The bell suddenly rang, indicating that class was about to start. I cursed; my class was all the way on the other side of the building and I had two minutes to reach it. It was lucky I had long legs and good stamina. With a sigh, I waved to Jungkook as I walked away. “Bye, Yuggie ... remember — the gate outside — Bambam hyung!” Jungkook shouted, then giggled when my face heated up because everyone had turned to look at us as Jungkook shouted and I tried to make it look like I had never seen him in my life. Jungkook waved and I mouthed ‘Taehyung'; he blushed and fled around the corner as I grinned wickedly and started sprinting to my class. I swear that every time I enter Mrs Higgs classroom, she’s giving me death glares like maybe I’ll actually fall and drop dead — like that would ever happen! I’m as tough as steel ... if steel was gooey and soft on the inside.

The same thing happened again as I walked inside, Mrs Higgs glaring at my back as I went and sat down, only seconds to spare. I collapsed into a chair and sighed deeply. There was a knock at the door and the principle entered along with Bambam behind him, eyes wandering around the room in interest and curiosity. It was cute — I mean, it was normal. _Cute?!?_ Shaking away the thought, I tilted my head to the side and Bambam spotted me, a sly smirk crossing his face and my eyes quickly darted to the floor, blush spreading across my face. Bambam laughed and all eyes were on him although he didn’t seem to care and Mrs Higgs got up from her chair. I thought she was glued to that thing. She barely ever leaves the comfort of the warm and puffy black leather material and who could really blame her? She had to deal with idiotic and young teens who barely cared for their education. The principal smiled at Mrs Higgs.

“Mrs Higgs.” She bowed and the principle — Mr Lee — did the same, stance filled with respect for the petite woman with waist length strawberry hair. Blue eyes shimmered underneath her ink black eyelashes feathering her dark orbs. “Bambam here have exceeded in all his tests, so I thought that we would bring him up a higher set, since this is where all the fun happens.” He said and Mrs Higgs smiled as Bambam bowed to her, smile present.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs Higgs and I heard that your Biology lessons are simply splendid. I’m looking forward to future lessons with you and I have a feelings you’ll grow on me.” He stated and Mrs Higgs grinned, eyes sparkling as she surveyed him.

“I’m looking forward to future lessons with you too, Bambam. I’m sure you’ll be a rising star in this Bio class. You may sit next you Mr Kim Yugyeom. Mr Kim raise your hand.” My mouth dropped open, but I raised my hand anyway. Bambam grinned and he bowed to the teacher again before walking slowly to me, winking once as he grinned. I groaned and he slid into the seat next to me. The principal left after that, sensing that everything was okay and Mrs Higgs smiled at the class, her gaze landing on Bambam. “So, since we’re revising for future tests, you’ll answer these questions I give you. Example: what is the difference between zoology and botany? Raise your hand if you know.” Everyone stayed quiet and Bambam raised his hand, confidently. I stared at him as Mrs Higgs smirked. “Go on, Bambam.” She told him and Bambam smiled, opening his mouth.

“Well, Mrs Higgs, zoology and botany are both branches of biological science, but they are different from one another in that zoology is the study of animals, while botany is the study of plants. Each of these sciences has its subcategories, as there are many varieties of both plants and animals. Both zoology and botany have many practical applications as well.” Bambam explained. Mrs Higgs smile grew wider.

“That is correct. Okay, another question: how are zoology and botany linked?” She asked and again, everyone was silent, Bambam being the only one to be brave enough to raise his hand. Mrs Higgs looked at him and nodded.

“Zoology is the study of animals, and botany is the study of plants. Both are sub disciplines of biology. Apart from their specialization, the two disciplines have a great deal in common. Both use investigation into biochemical and molecular aspects, including genetics. Both disciplines also rely heavily on ecology and evolutionary biology.” Mrs Higgs nodded in agreement.

“Very good, Bambam. Seems like you know more than the whole class combined.” She stated, eyes slowly revolving around the room until her gaze rested on me. “But some are most likely incapable of fulfilling the average score of a four year old in Biology, am I right Mr Kim?” She asked, eyes trained on me. My jaw clenched and unclenched, hands doing the same and Bambam cleared his throat.

“If I may, Mrs Higgs, you say that there are people incapable of working through these exams and test, passing and failing being far from each other. So, I’m always free to tutor someone if they need help.” I sighed in relief when Bambam spoke, taking the attention off me like he knew I was about to explode. Mrs Higgs considered that for a moment then nodded.

“I like that idea, Bambam. So, you’ll be tutoring Mr Kim Yugyeom ... I expect to see an improvement the next time I mark your test Mr Kim or I’ll get you banned from this classroom. You’ll fail every single future Biology test to ever exist.” She stated and I nodded in understanding. Jeez, OTT, much! “You can go to the library to study: Bambam you obviously will not be missing anything important seeing as you know this category and Mr Kim ... well, it doesn’t matter if you miss this. Bambam will surely teach you this.” She flickered her wrist and I knew that it was a gesture to leave, so with a sigh, I grabbed Bambam and pulled him out of the classroom. I turned around to look at him, backing him into the wall and putting my arms around him — he was stuck in a cage now with nowhere to go.

“Listen, Bambam,” He raised his eyebrows at the lack of nickname at the end of my sentence — I rolled my eyes. “We’re doing this tutor thing my way, got it?” I asked and Bambam simply smiled and I inhaled quickly, letting it go slowly. My eyes darted to the floor. “A-And thanks for taking the attention away from me ...” I trailed off and pulled away, turning around and walking towards the library. Bambam raced after me, arriving at my side and he looked ahead, thoughtfully.

“Does Mrs Higgs always bring you down about that kind of stuff?” He questioned and I stayed quiet, my thumbs fiddling with each other as we entered the library. He seemed to understand and nodded mutely, before walking down the aisles and pulling down some text books, coming back to my side. He sat down and I slid in next to him. “I was thinking that we could read the text and have a mini little quiz, so I know how good your memory is.” Bambam said and I stared at him, confused. He huffed and pointed at the text book. I tilted my head to the side and he smiled slightly. “Yugyeom, you will read this. Then I’ll quiz you. If you get the questions fully correct then I know that I can teach you things in big chunks, but if you get them wrong — less than half, then I’ll do it in smaller parts.” He explained and I nodded. He opened the text book and thrust it into my hands; I looked down at it and glanced up at him. “You’re supposed to read it.” He stated and I stared down at the page, blinking and Bambam face morphed into understanding, voice lowering, so no one else could hear. “You can’t read it, can you?” He asked and I shook my head.

“I didn’t really have a parental figure in my life. My parents where always out and working — they still are. So, I never really did learn how to read properly. Things like cooking and first aid was the things I learnt how to do and put it into action. Reading was nothing special and now I regret not putting aside things, so I had time.” I looked up at Bambam and saw his eyes soften.

“That’s why you never really pay attention. It’s not because you don’t care; it’s because you know you can’t.” He whispered and I nodded. He placed his hand on my knee and I smiled at him — although he could tell it was fake. “I won’t just tutor you, Yug, I’ll help you in any ways I can, okay? I’m here for you and when the teacher slags you off, feel free to hold my hand and squeeze it if you feel like you’re going to explode.” Bambam winked and I chuckled.

“I might take you up on that offer someday.” I told him and he blushed, a pink hue spreading across his cheekbones.

“I serious though, Yugyeom, I’m not just your tutor and geek that sits next to you in Bio. And I know that you are not that jock that’s cold and emotionless like everyone describes you to be — you can be kind and although things may have gone down the drain in your life, you’re still persevering. That in itself, dude, is brave. Even if you don’t want to admit it, the way that others see you is different to the way your friends see you; you’re not a stone faced badass, but rather an adorable, cuddly puppy.” He stated, hands clapping together slightly and my lips drew down into a frown.

“I’m not an adorable, cuddly puppy.” I stated and he smirked.

“Sure you aren’t.” He countered and I opened my mouth to retort when three girls entered my sight and I noticed that they were walking towards us. I sighed: oh, sweet God. One had long brown hair with hazel eyes and long legs. The second one had ginger hair, green eyes and freckles like chocolate the colour of string cheese spread across her face. The last one had bleached blonde hair and deep, ocean blue eyes and she was obviously the leader of the trio as her stance was confident and cocky. She ran her tongue over her lower lip when they came to a stop in front of us and Bambam seemed to freeze, eyes darting back down to the book. His gaze didn’t move, though and I could tell he wasn’t reading a word, but rather listening to what the trio had to say.

“Hey, Yugyeom-Oppa.” She smiled, her dazzling, white teeth on display and I blinked slowly at her in boredom. Her friends behind her looked nervous, anxious even as if they knew her plan was going to backfire, but the girl was stubborn — that was clear. “I’m Edith, but you can call me Jagi.” **(Jagi is known as boyfriend/girlfriend in Korean. It is usually used by those in relationships.)** I glared at her and her smile brightened: it almost hurt my eyes to look at. “I was wondering if you would like to go and get something with me during Lunch.” I scoffed and leaned backwards in my chair, hand running through my already ruffled hair.

“I'm busy, Edith, go bother someone else.” I told her, harshly and her face morphed into surprise like she wasn’t used to being rejected. Her features soon showed anger — blind, hot rage and she snapped her wrist forward, pointing at Bambam.

“Because you’re hanging out with that fag?” She growled out and I stared at her with half-lidded eyes. I didn’t care what she thought and it was clearly obviously shown as her eyes flashed and she put her hands on her hips. Her friends exchanged nervous looks, but didn’t try to intervene. “You want to hang out with him rather than me? He’s a friendless joke that no one likes and is a geek. Have you even seen him? Do you even know what happened last year — to that runt?” She demanded and I shrugged. She snapped and her hand flew out faster than I had thought possible and she tangled her fingers in Bambam's hair, yanking it back. Bambam whimpered in pain, but that was the only sound he made like he was used to things like this. That made me mad — I stood up, towering above her and her friends backed away at the scary aura I radiated.

“Get your hands off him.” I growled and Edith smirked slightly, harshly tugging Bambam’s head back a little further. My hands clenched and unclenched, then clenched again as Bambam closed his eyes, lower lip quivering and my nails dug into my skin.

“And what about it?” She questioned. I scowled at her and she smiled triumphantly. “I know you’re just shy Oppa, so I won’t force anything on you, but you’ll meet me outside the gym before Lunch, kay?” I stared at her and she nodded when I didn’t say anything or detest. Even though I was dying too, I knew she would hurt Bambam even more seeing as her deathly grip on his hair was tighter than I had originally thought. “Great, I’ll be waiting. Oh, and if you don’t turn up, I’ll make sure geek's life will turn into a living Hell, ka-peesh?” I nodded and she let go, turning around and walking off, her goons following after her like they were afraid to disobey. They were probably scared of her and what she was capable of doing. I caught Bambam when he collapsed onto his knees, his whole frame shaking and I knew that this wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. My hand came up without a second thought and caressed his hair as he shivered in my arms, breaths shaking as he inhaled and exhaled.

“I need to go — the period should have ended.” He said and got up and when I put my hand out to touch him, he slapped it away. His eyes were trained on the floor. “You should go and see Edith during Lunch.” He whispered and I had to lean closer to hear and when I did, I shook my head in disagreement. He glanced at me curiously and a little ... disappointed? “But if you don’t, she’ll make my life miserable ...” He trailed off and I had to resist the strange urge to hug him and kiss his worries away. _But why?!?_ I shook my head again with a smile. “I’m not going — I don’t like her, so there’s no point in forcing something between us when we both know it’s never going to work. She’s just a spoiled brat that results to childish antics and violence when she doesn’t get her own way.” I smirked. “But, I’ll keep an eye on you and that means you have to be by my side twenty-four seven at school. Yeah? So, you don’t get hurt of course.” I added when he gave me a sceptical look. “You can even invite your friends to sit with mine, seeing as Jimin pretty much knows all of the guys.” I told him and Bambam’s lips pulled up slightly at the corners.

“Fine.” He muttered and I grinned.

“Oh, this is going to be so fun.” I cooed when he blushed lightly at the words and went to put the textbooks away. When he returned, my backpack was already slung over my shoulder and I handed him his own, to which he took with a grateful smile. “I’m going to have to wait outside of all your classes and walk you to your next ones if that’s okay with you?” I asked as we walked out of the library and Bambam showed me a shy smile.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” He said, blushing as he said it and I chuckled. He raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Why do I have the feeling that you’re enjoying this way more than you should be?” He questioned and I simply smirked, shrugging.

“No comment, honey-bear.” I sung and he rolled his eyes at my behaviour. I had the next class with him and the one after break, but forth and fifth was different — he wasn’t there and I wasn’t by his side if he needed protection. I sighed quietly, but he seemed to hear it as he glanced at me, questioning me gently with his eyes. “Now that Edith has pushed this decision on me and I refuse to go, I have to protect you. You’re my responsibility. I don’t want you getting hurt because of me, just because I wasn’t there.” I muttered for good measure, feeling awfully guilty and partially responsible. After all, I had been the one to piss Edith off, but she had it coming! She was a scumbag who thought she could get away with anything and I had to put her in the right place otherwise no one ever would. Bambam stared ahead as I explained and gnawed on his lower lip.

“You don’t have to worry. You can walk me to fourth after we finish third, but only if you’re not late to your next lesson. I would hate for you to have a bad education because of me and my geek ways.” I frowned at that statement, but he kept going, seeming determination. “I’ll be joining you along with my friends at your table after fourth at Lunch and at break ... if you’re okay with it?” I nodded and he exhaled in relief. “Good, then I have homeroom and we’re in the same one ~”

“We are?” I interrupted him and he nodded, rolling his beautiful brown eyes. _Beautiful_... what had gotten into me? I shook away the thoughts and stared at the floor as Bambam carried on talking.

“Edith's also in our homeroom, so be wary of her and her goons.” I chuckled when he said goons because I had used the exact same vocabulary earlier. He gave me a funny look, but I ignored that. “Then you can walk me to fifth and then ...” He trailed off, lost in deep thought suddenly. He almost crashed into someone, but I yanked him back and he fell into my open arms.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, fag!” The male shouted at Bambam and I growled lightly, stepping in front of Bambam as if shielding him from the evil in front of us.

“Say it again.” I dared and his mouth snapped shut when he recognized who it was, face going extremely white. He stuttered an apology and ran away, sprinting around the corner and I turned to Bambam, who’s lower lip was quivering like it had done after Edith had attacked. It showed he was truly terrified. I gently touched his arm and his head snapped back up to me, eyes sad and empty. “Come on.” I whispered and he obeyed, silently following me, keeping closer than he was before like he would be shouted at again if he didn’t. “Hey, Bambam, about what you said earlier and not knowing what to do after: I was wondering if you and your friends would want to come to the shopping centre with us after school?” I glanced at him and his anxious look had vanished being replaced by a cute smile. _Cute??! Oh, God, I did it again!_

“That'd be nice.” He admitted, sheepishly and we entered the classroom, everyone turning to look at us and their eyes widening in unison. I, the popular jock and ‘King' of the school was hanging out with someone like Bambam. I glared at the disgusted looks people were giving him and I was glad no one had said anything yet. Bambam looked at me, nodding and I laughed, ruffling his hair and he whined, patting it down again as if he gain back his dignity. “I’m going to tell my friends about after school, okay? Are ... do — should I sit with ...” He looked behind me, his eyes anxious and I glanced behind me to see what he was talking about. They were staring at Bambam curiously and I knew he was uncomfortable with all the eyes on him because he shifted from foot to foot: a big sign. No one seemed to notice, but me and his friends. One opened their mouth — I smiled.

“No, go sit with your friends.” I leaned closer to him, so no one would hear. “I know the stares are making you uncomfortable, so I’ll try to tone down the staring a bit.” I stated and he blushed, averting his eyes and stammering something, incoherent. I laughed and he smiled, shyly. “You really are adorable sometimes.” I said as a fact and cue the blush. “But I’m still taking the offer about the hand holding thing.” I winked at him before turning around and striding to my friends, flinging myself into the seat next to them, sighing sadly as I saw Bambam glance at me before walking to his own friends and starting a conversation. They all seemed really engaged and Jimin just started smirking when I saw Bambam’s name fall from my lips — I couldn’t hear him because he was whispering, but I saw his lips moving.

“So, man, what was that all about?” My friend, Hoseok, asked in a surprised tone and I turned to look at him. “You actually have friends besides us?” He asked, incredulously and everyone around me burst into laughter. I sighed again, I could still feel Bambam’s warmth and already missed his shy smile aimed at me when I was talking to him; even though he was sitting on the other side of the classroom, it still seemed so far away. Hoseok noticed then started laughing again.

“Boy, you are so whipped.” He howled and slapped his knee. Everyone had started looking at him like he had lost his mind and gone insane and I was pretty sure he had.

“Am not.” I protested like a little kid because after all, I liked to be childish ... and I was the youngest in the group after all. Hoseok smirked then glanced at Bambam.

“He’s cute — I think he suits you. You’ll hit it off really well.” Hoseok stated, confidently and I chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. They stared at me in question, eyes sparkling with curiosity and excitement.

“About that ...” I trailed off and looked at Bambam, who glanced at me and smiled, shyly again. I practically melted and sighed in content then realised I was supposed to be talking as they were all listening intently and it would be cruel to leave them hanging . “Well, this girl Edith ~”

“I’ve heard about her, she went through the football team like a child through a candy shop. It was unreal.” Jackson muttered and I scowled, but there was a crease forming between my eyebrows. Was she that desperate?

“Anyway, when Edith came over,” I leaned closer and they did the same. “Bambam was tutoring me in the library and she came up to us with two of her cronies. She asked me out, I rejected her then she got angry, like ... volcanic angry. Like Yoongi angry — s-she grabbed Bambam by the hair and sort of yanked it down. He was hurting so much and I didn’t know what to do, so I didn’t do ... anything. I let her carry on, so it would get over quicker and it did; she said that I had to sit with her at Lunch and if I didn’t she would make Bambam’s life a living Hell.” I muttered. “I felt so useless, but I said to Bambam that I’m not going ... I told him that there’s no use trying over something that’s never going to happen. But now, I have to keep and eye on him twenty-four seven. I’m going to walk him to class fourth and fifth because I don’t have class with him and he needs to be protected. Then when class finishes, I get the Hell out of there and fucking sprint to his classroom door. His friends are sitting with us at Lunch and Break by the way. You all know Jimin.” I added and glanced at Yoongi, who looked up at the mention of Jimin. He was a softy for that little Mochi: it was cute really, he put down his ice cold front sometimes when Jimin was around. They smiled as they looked at the other group, who were busy laughing as Jimin was on Bambam as he struggled beneath him, eyes crinkled from laughter. Bambam inhaled sharply and flipped Jimin over, struggling to keep him down as he tickled his sides. The others in their group cheered for them and I chuckled at their childish antics and a male suddenly walked into the room. Jimin’s face brightened up and Bambam got off him in his haste and he tripped, almost face planting the floor, but Jimin caught him.

The boy in the doorway was really popular — like really, really popular, but he was reserved, eyes wary, but when they saw Jimin and the rest of the group it brightened slightly. He had opaque eyes with ink black eyelashes feathering his eyes and whenever he blinked, they would brush his defined cheekbones. His silver hair was stuck up in random places and he ran his long and slender fingers through it, making it even more ruffled. He had blue ripped jeans and a white dress shirt, a few buttons undone to show his perfect collarbone. The girls mouths fell open and I was pretty sure most of the guys had turned gay for him too.

“Tae!” Jimin and Bambam practically screeched, flinging themselves at him and his lips curved up into a smile, eyes blinking slowly as he hugged them tight. “I didn’t think you would be in our class seeing as you’re ...” Jimin trailed off. Bambam smirked.

“Dumb? Stupid? Idiotic? Has the brain of a four year old? Or perhaps maybe the one were he's a frosty ice prince who surfs the school for his next victims?” Bambam spoke loud enough for the whole class to hear, voice teasing. Everyone gasped and Taehyung's eyebrows drew together. Jimin chuckled as the others started to laugh and what surprised the class the most was Taehyung had giggled too, eyes forming into crescents. “See, I’m funny, Tae, you just don’t see my potential.” Bambam stated and Taehyung scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“What the potential the size of a grape? No, wait, maybe it was an ant? I really can’t remember.” He smirked, teasingly and Bambam put his hands on his hips. “Well, mister, last time I checked, I was way funnier than you — I even made Jimin choke on his noodles!” He said, enthusiastically, like that was a good thing that Jimin had almost died of laughter. Jimin groaned.

“Don’t remind me.” He said and pushed Bambam gently, but Bambam still stumbled and fell, but I was out of my seat faster than I had thought possible for me. I grabbed his arms and pulled his closer to my chest as he regained his balance.

“Here we are again.” I whispered in his ear and Bambam blushed bright red and Taehyung and Jimin chortled at him, Jimin was practically on the floor in giggles and Taehyung wasn’t far from doing the same. I noticed that Jungkook was still frozen, staring at Taehyung like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Jungkook had come out as gay to me, our friends and his family and we were all completely okay with it. He also admitted that he had a small — huge — crush on Kim Taehyung; the silver haired male in front of me. I smiled down at Bambam, who scowled, gaining some of his confidence back and kicked Jimin's leg. Jimin looked up then burst into laughter again, but immediately stopped when Bambam dived on top of him and they had a mini play fight on the floor while Taehyung brushed off his jeans and wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes. He noticed me looking at him and raised his eyebrows.

“I'm Kim Taehyung.” He said, ignoring the rolling mess beneath him and held out a hand for me to shake. Everyone held their breaths as I took his hand and shook it, smiling at him, friendly. He returned it.

“Kim Yugyeom." I told him and he nodded, absentmindedly to himself before pulling his hand back and suddenly leant down, grabbing Jimin’s and Bambam's collar before lifting them up off the ground. They were panting slightly from the fake fighting and both their eyes held a fiery, determined light. Taehyung sighed.

“Jin, a little help ...” Taehyung trailed off then glared at Jimin and Bambam. “Could’ve used your help a lot earlier though,” He grumbled and I snickered as a male with pink, pouty lips stood up from the back of the group. I hadn’t even seen him there and most of the people were surprised, because their eyes widened at his beauty. Namjoon’s mouth dropped open and said person got up and came to Taehyung’s aid. He sighed and smacked the back of their heads, shaking his head, hair flying around his eyes that glinted like diamonds.

“I told you to stop fighting all the time. One of you are going to break your bones some day.” He scolded, but the duo didn’t look fazed like they had done it millions of times before and I’m sure they had. “I wish you would ... at least then it’ll teach you a lesson.” Jin added then grabbed their collars and dragged them back to their group. Taehyung chuckled then he glanced at me.

“Listen, I heard what happened between you, Bambam, Edith and her pack of scared wolves that follow her around. I just wanted to say I’m thankful for what you’re doing; I really appreciate it — Bambam’s like my second brother.” I tilted my head to the side. “Third.” He corrected, and his eyes turned said before he noticed me looking at him worriedly and a piece of what had disappeared came back and he smiled. It was fake though, he was as open as a predictable book. Then he leaned closer, expression going deadly serious and I got seriously chilled as a shiver ran through me. I had never seen someone switch emotions that easily. “If you even think about hurting Bambam, I’ll track you down and kill you. I’ll cut you into little tiny pieces and feed you to my dogs.” His voice was laced with anger and I nodded, jerkily. Jimin noticed the exchange between us and he rolled his eyes.

“Quit threatening him, Tae, come over here before I whoop your ass.” He threatened and I laughed.

“Look, I won’t hurt Bambam. I never intended to do anything like that to him and I just hope he’s okay with the extra company.” I mumbled out of self habit. I seemed to talk to myself out loud even if someone was or wasn’t there. Taehyung smirked then chuckled to himself.

“Are you kidding me?” He asked, incredulously. “His eyes scream love whenever they look at you. Or very, very liking you.” He stated and I blushed. That was the moment the teacher decided to show up and I smiled at Taehyung before walking back to my friends and sitting down.

“Did that really just happen?” Hoseok whispered as he stared at Taehyung, who went and sat between Jimin and Bambam, slinging his arms around their shoulders as he stared at the teacher who had started teaching. I shook my head at him and saw Jungkook staring off into space; I waved my hand in front of his face and he blinked once, then twice.

“Are you alright, Kook?” I asked and Jungkook nodded.

“I’m fine, let’s just focus on the lesson ...” He murmured and I was pretty sure he wasn’t fine, but I didn’t get to argue because the teacher turned to glare at us. I sighed when she looked away and actually tuned in to listen, but my eyes kept flickering to Bambam, who's mouth was parted as he studied the board. A small smile lit up my face and I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms.

_This was going to be a long day ..._


End file.
